


All I Want for Christmas is You

by literaryoblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out his coworker Castiel is going to be alone for Christmas, and in a fit of slight intoxication, he invites him to spend Christmas with his family. But when they get there, his family thinks they’re boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [bittencupcake](http://bittencupcake.tumblr.com) on Tumblr as part of the [Team Free Will Secret Santa Exchange](http://tfwsecretsanta.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Note: Bittencupcake asked for Team Free Will celebrating a traditional Christmas with Destiel fluff, and this is what I came up with. I really hope you enjoy it! Sorry it turned out so long and for the cheesy ridiculous title. I couldn’t resist. Merry Christmas!
> 
> The tumblr post for this fic can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/73772094169/fic-all-i-want-for-christmas-is-you)

Two weeks before Christmas and the annual family reunion and Dean already wanted it to be January 2nd. It’s not that he dreaded going home and seeing everyone, but it was more like dreading all the questions everyone would ask him when he got there. Moving to another state had been good for him, both because he could make a name for himself somewhere where he wouldn’t be compared to his father or his brother Sam, and because the frequent questions of if he was still single or seeing anyone were now reduced to a few phone calls every few weeks.

But this year for Christmas, everyone was going to be in town, and the dating questions would be inevitable since Sam was bringing his fiancé Jess. Future wedding talk was going to lead to “Dean, are you going to bring a nice young man to the wedding?” or “When are you going to bring home a special someone, Dean?” If only his family wouldn’t frown on him locking himself in his room with a few pies the whole time.

He was happy for his little brother, ecstatic even, but Dean was comfortable where he was. He had a great job he enjoyed, friends he went out with, and an apartment with a great view. He went out on dates, flirted, hooked up, but that was it. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want a relationship at all because he did. Part of him felt like he should settle down with someone, start a family, but he wasn’t in a rush. It would happen when it happened, and until then, he’d have fun and enjoy what he had.

And what he had was a crush on the graphic designer on the other end of the floor.

He had been milking this crush on Castiel a good two months now, and his usual flirting and pickups didn’t faze the guy. Once Dean had given up on that technique, the guy had seemed a little more amenable. He would even go as far to say they were friends now, and for now, Dean was fine with that.

They grabbed lunch together every once in a while, stopped to chat while getting their morning and afternoon coffee, and if they ended up leaving work at the same time, they walked out together. Dean invited him out to drinks a few times with a few other co-workers, and even though Castiel hadn’t taken him up on the invite, he always seemed grateful that Dean had thought of him.

Today, though, Dean decided he could use a drink and the company of a particular blue-eyed designer. He gathered up his jacket and shut down his computer before striding up to Castiel’s desk. His department was empty except for Castiel, who stared intently at his computer screen.

“Heya, Cas!” said Dean leaning over the front of Castiel’s cubicle.

Castiel looked up. “Hello, Dean.”

“How much longer are you planning on staying? Everyone else has gone home.”

“Several projects were passed on to me because a great deal of the department will be on vacation soon.”

“But they’ll be here next week to do things still, right? We still got a week.”

Cas shook his head and returned his gaze back to his computer. “Chuck already left on a cruise and won’t be back till after New Year’s, and Kevin will be here Monday and Tuesday but out the rest of the week until the 30th. Garth’ll be here, but…”

Dean nodded understandingly. “But he’s Garth.” Dean glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 6 o’clock. “Come on, Cas, save it ‘til Monday. You should go home… or better yet, come out with me. We can still make happy hour at the Tavern,” Dean said with a grin.

Cas snapped his head up from his computer. “I… uh… just you?”

Dean furrowed his brow. Did Cas not want to go if he was going to be alone with him? “Uh yeah, unless you want to invite someone else to join us?” He looked around the office, but their floor was empty except for Zachariah, a senior manager, in his closed, corner office. “We could see if Meg’s downstairs still?” Dean offered, although if he was being honest, Meg was the last person he wanted to invite to the bar.

“No. I need to finish this first, but… I can meet you there? In twenty minutes?” Cas looked hopeful.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you there.” Dean gave Cas a wave before continuing down the hall to the elevators. As he waited for the elevator doors to open, he looked over at Cas who was now furiously typing away, his face more determined than resigned, as it had been when Dean had first approached him. Dean ignored the flutter in his chest at the thought that Cas and he would be alone outside of work. It wasn’t like anything would happen.

Then again… alcohol was going to be involved, so maybe?

~

Having only just made it up to the bar himself to order, Dean had to hide his smile at seeing Cas opening the door to the bar. He must have finished early because it definitely hadn’t been twenty minutes yet. Dean tried to push away the thought that maybe Cas had rushed out of eagerness to meet and be with him. It was something he wished were the case, so most likely it was the opposite. He had completed his work earlier than he thought or had decided to stop, nothing more.

He asked for another beer and waited for Castiel to approach him.

“I already got you something, I hope that’s alright,” Dean said when Cas was at his side.

“That’s fine.”

“I think I saw a table back there if you want to grab it for us,” Dean said tilting his head in the direction of the empty booth. Cas nodded and pushed his way through the crowd to the table.

With drinks in hand, Dean did the same, joining Cas and sliding into the booth opposite him.

“Here ya go,” Dean said setting the beer down in front of Cas. “You don’t mind if I get something to eat, do you? I worked through lunch today, and I’m starving.”

“Thank you. No, not at all. I was thinking about getting something myself,” Cas said, taking a couple menus from the holder pushed up against the wall and handing one to Dean.

They spent a few moments in silence staring down at their menus, Dean taking a sip of his beer every now and then. After deciding what he wanted, he glanced at Cas still reading over the menu. His eyes lingered over Cas’s fingers as he used them as a guide while perusing the words on the paper. They were lovely and distracting and led his thoughts to dark places he shouldn’t be.

“You boys ready to order?” said their waitress as she pulled out a pad from her apron pocket.

Dean gave her a grin and turned to Cas who nodded and gestured with his palm for Dean to go first.

“I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger with everything and fries and another one of these,” Dean said holding up his near-empty beer bottle. The waitress jotted his order down and looked over at Castiel expectantly.

“I’ll have the same,” Cas said, folding his menu back up and returning it to the holder. Dean’s eyebrows raised a little, but he didn’t say anything.

“Alright, I’ll go ahead and put those in for you. My name’s Sally if you need anything else, just holler,” the waitress said before sliding her pad back in her pocket and walking away.

“I always pictured you as more of a chicken sandwich kind of guy. You always seem to eat healthy when we get lunch,” Dean said after another sip of his beer.

“Salad and beer don’t seem very appetizing. After you said yours, it sounded a great deal better than what I had planned to order.”

Dean chuckled and finished off his beer. Castiel took a sip of his own and made a comment about what he had been finishing up before he left. They talked about their coworkers, vented about how much of a dick Zachariah was, and gossiped about some office rumors. They kept up a nice conversation while Sally delivered their food and a few more beers for each of them.

By the time they had finished eating, both had a nice buzz going from the alcohol, and their discussion turned from work to more personal matters. Dean told Cas about how he was going home for Christmas, about his brother’s new fiancé being there, and how it’d be interesting.

“So, are you going home? Where’s your family, Cas?”

“Uh, I don’t really talk to my family any more. My parents are gone, and I don’t get along with my siblings. I like my sister, but she lives in London,” Cas’s voice was quiet, and he focused on peeling the label from his beer bottle while he spoke.

“Oh, so… you’re not doing anything?” Dean asked, feeling incredible awkward for bringing up a topic Castiel clearly wasn’t comfortable with.

Cas shook his head. “I’ll be in the office. It’s all right; I need to get those projects done anyway,” he said with a shrug.

“Yeah but the office will be closed that week. You’re not going in when it’s closed, are you?”

“I’d rather go in and work than be at home. Alone,” he said, the last word in barely a whisper, his eyes downcast and staring at the table.

Castiel looked so downtrodden, and Dean couldn’t stand seeing him that way. He hated the thought of Cas being by himself, going into work on Christmas when everyone else would be at home with friends and family. No one should be alone during the holidays, and even though he complained about the nagging from his family, deep down he was grateful to have them in his life, to know that they cared enough about him to bug him about being happy.

Perhaps it was the feeling and memory of being with his family or the alcohol, but Dean wasn’t going to let Cas be alone. “Why don’t you come home with me for Christmas?” Dean blurted out.

Cas snapped his head up, his eyes wide. “What?”

Okay, so maybe Dean could have phrased that better. “I mean, you can spend Christmas with me and my family. It could be fun.”

“I… I don’t want to impose on your family, Dean. Thank you, but I’ll be fine.”

“Cas, you can’t work on Christmas. And you wouldn’t be imposing. We have room, and I can tell you right now my mom would love having you. I think you’d get along with my brother, and it would be a lot better than being in the office.”

Cas bit his bottom lip. “I don’t… are you sure? I don’t want to be in the way.”

“Dude, you will not be in the way. I promise. It’ll be great.” The corner of Dean’s lips curled up.

The other man slowly returned his smile and bobbed his head.

“Okay. I’ll go.”

~

A week later on the day they were to leave, Dean was still surprised when Cas drove up his driveway and exited his car with a couple duffle bags in hand. He thought for sure Cas would back out, text him and say thanks but no thanks and change his mind about coming with Dean for Christmas.

But no, Cas was there ready to go, and he seemed excited about it. He had asked Dean all kinds of questions all that week about his family and what they liked. He said he wanted to get them presents even though Dean insisted that wasn’t necessary. Cas ignored his protests and told him he liked giving gifts and hadn’t been able to do more than send cards to people before, so Dean grudgingly gave him suggestions and told him who was going to be there. Dean had thought about offering to go shopping together but decided against it. Cas hadn’t asked him, so he wasn’t going to propose the idea.

“I’m almost ready,” Dean said. He took Cas’s bags from him and put them in the trunk of his Impala. “I just have to get one more thing. Come on in.” He walked back up the steps to his apartment, leaving the door open behind him for Cas to follow.

At the sound of the door shutting, Dean came back in from his bedroom with his last bag. “Did you need anything before we head out?” Dean asked while he walked around making sure lights were off and his thermostat was set. “We can grab coffee and breakfast on our way out of town, but it is an eight hour drive, so...”

“Don’t worry, Dean, I went to the restroom before I left if that’s what you are hinting at.”

Dean’s cheeks reddened and he coughed. “Right, okay then. Shall we?”

Castiel smirked as he opened the door. He stood outside waiting while Dean came out and shut and locked the door behind them.

Once the car was loaded with the last of Dean’s things and he and Cas were buckled in, they set out on the road. Dean had been worried that it was going to be a long awkward drive with just he and Cas, but they listened to music and talked about books and movies and TV shows. Turns out once he got Cas talking on a subject he knew about, he was a lot more passionate and talkative. Who knew there were so many different kinds of bees?

The eight-hour drive to Lawrence, Kansas flew by. Cas and Dean kept up a steady conversation interspersed occasionally for gas, restroom breaks, and lunch. Cas was the perfect riding companion, and Dean was glad he wasn’t making the drive alone.

~

They rolled into Lawrence in time for an early dinner. Dean didn’t want to arrive at his parents any sooner than he had to, and he especially wanted to avoid as many awkward family meals as he could. So after stopping for some gas, he asked Cas if he wanted to get something to eat before they arrived at their destination. Cas said sure, and Dean decided to take him to his favorite diner.

“This place has some amazing pie, Cas. I used to come here to get some at least twice a week,” he said as they walked in.

“Just two?” the hostess asked. Dean gave a nod. “Right this way gentlemen,” she said, leading them to an empty booth. Once they were seated the hostess handed them a menu and told them their server would be there shortly.

“Their burgers are awesome, too. And their fries, man…”

Cas chuckled, “You really like this place, huh?”

“Just a lot of good memories. I haven’t been home for a while.” Cas hummed in understanding. “It’s probably not as great as I—“

“Well if it isn’t Dean Winchester!” said a voice from behind them. Dean turned and when his eyes found the speaker, an older black woman, his eyes brightened and his mouth fell open in surprise.

“Missouri?” Dean gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“Working, what’s it look like I’m doing, boy?”

“You’re… waitressing?” Dean asked, trying to hide the shock and confusion in his voice.

“’Fraid it’s worse than that. I own this place.”

“Owner? But what happened to…”

Missouri shook her head. “No longer with us, honey. They wanted to tear it down and build some god-awful shoppin’ center, and I couldn’t bear to see that happen. But that’s enough of that. You get over here and hug your godmother.”

Dean stood up and embraced Missouri. She squeezed him tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “It’s so good to see you, child. It’s been too long,” she whispered low to Dean. She pulled back and glanced down at Castiel who looked uncomfortable, like he was intruding on them. “And who is this handsome young man?”

“Oh, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Missouri,” Dean said, waving an arm between them. Castiel made to stand up, but Missouri pushed him back into his seat with a hand on his shoulder.

“No need to get up, honey,” she said as she extended her hand out for Castiel to shake.

“It’s very nice to make your acquaintance, ma’am,” said Cas.

“Ma’am? Lord, handsome and has manners? I like you.” She looked over at Dean who had taken his seat again. “You keep him around, and maybe some of those good manners will rub off on you.”

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head but immediately stopped when Missouri’s hand hit him in the back of the head. She turned to Cas. “See what I mean about manners?” Cas bit his lips to keep from laughing.

She winked at Cas and then looked between the two men. “Your momma know you’re here yet?”

“No, we just got into town. Thought we’d eat first.”

“Mmmhmm.” Her eyebrow was quirked up in judgment.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she said, giving him a shrug then turning to walk back to the kitchen. Dean looked after her confused. What was that about?

“Uhhh…” Cas uttered. “She didn’t take our orders?”

“Nope.”

“Is she going to?”

“Probably not.”

“Should we leave?”

“Nah. She’ll bring something out, I’m sure. She’s got a way of knowing just what you want, so whatever it is, you’ll probably like it.”

Cas’s eyebrows scrunched up at that, but he made no comment. “I didn’t know you were Catholic,” he said instead.

“I’m not. Why?”

“She said she was your godmother?”

“Oh, yeah. She’s more like my grandmother than anything, but she doesn’t want to disrespect my actual grandmothers, so she calls herself our godmother instead. She helped my mom raise me and Sam when my dad was out on duty, kept us out of trouble, you know.”

“That’s nice you had someone looking out for you,” Cas said, his voice quiet. Dean knew Cas’s family was a sore subject for him, so he talked about some of his old haunts instead, saying maybe he could show them to Cas later if he was up for it.

A different waitress brought out the food they didn’t order, apologizing for Missouri and saying she had to leave for an appointment and she’d see them later. The food was delicious, and Missouri even left them with a couple slices of pie to go. After paying and unable to put off going home any longer, they left for Dean’s childhood home.

~

When they arrived, the driveway was already full of cars and the house full of people. Dean felt a little guilty at the idea that his mom had probably planned a big dinner with everyone to celebrate his arrival home. As he and Cas walked up the front steps to the porch, he tried to warn Cas that if he felt overwhelmed or claustrophobic at any time that they could leave and go for a drive.

“I’ll be fine, Dean. They’re your family; I’m sure they are wonderful people.”

“Yeah, until—“

The front door swung open before Dean could knock, and on the other side was his mother Mary, beaming. “Dean!” she shouted before pulling him by the collar into her arms.

“Hi, Mom,” he said although his words were muffled because his face was pressed into her shoulder.

She pushed him back so she could get a better look at him and held his face in her hands, turning his face to the left and to the right as if inspecting him. Satisfied, she patted him on the cheek. “It’s so good to see you.”

Dean looked down at her. “You too, Mom.”

She nudged Dean to the side and shuffled in front of Castiel. “And you must be Castiel!”

Cas held out his hand for a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester.”

Mary looked down at his hand and waved him off. “Please call me Mary,” she said as she grabbed a hold of Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug just as tight as she gave Dean. “I’m so glad you could stay with us.” She let go of Cas and gave him a warm smile. “You two, come inside; it’s freezing. Everyone’s waiting for you.”

Dean and Cas shuffled into the entryway while Mary shut the door after them. “Who’s everyone?” Dean asked.

She pretended not to hear him as she made her way further into the house and called out, “Everyone! Dean’s home! Come say hi to him and his boyfriend!”

Dean’s mouth fell open and whipped his head to Castiel who looked like a deer in headlights. “No, Mom, it’s not like that. He’s not my… Mom! Cas isn’t—“ But it was too late because everyone had already filtered in from the kitchen and from upstairs and were talking over his protests and crowding around them.

When Mary had said everyone, she meant _everyone_.

His dad came in along with his old Marine buddies Bobby, Rufus, and Pamela behind him. Next to Bobby was Jody Mills, new to the family gatherings but quickly becoming a regular ever since she and Bobby started dating. Their family friend Ellen, who owned The Roadhouse, a bar in town, was standing there with Ash, who worked for Ellen and who also helped Mary and John out with anything technological after Sam and Dean had moved, and her daughter Jo, whom Dean had dated in high school once. Not that it would have mattered cause it looked like Jo had brought a date too, his name was Victor, Dean thought. There was of course Sam and his fiancé Jess, both of which Dean had seen recently when they had come out to visit him in Chicago over the summer. And of course the last to join the crowd was Missouri looking suspiciously happy and amused.

Unfortunately for Castiel, Dean wasn’t fast enough to save him from the onslaught of hugs and handshakes from his family. Dean barely made it out alive himself. He snagged Sam’s elbow and pulled him to the side.

“He seems really nice,” Sam said while Dean tugged him into the adjoining room.

“Yeah, he is. Only one problem, he’s not my boyfriend,” Dean frantically whispered.

Sam furrowed his brow. “He’s not? Missouri said you guys looked pretty cozy at the diner. And you told Mom you were bringing someone. Who is he then? He’s not a stranger is he? Why would you bring a stranger home?”

Dean groaned. “No, Sam, he’s not a stranger. Cas is my co-worker. He didn’t have any plans and he was going to be alone, so I invited him to come to Christmas here.”

Sam listened and then recognition dawned on his face. “Wait, this is _Cas_? As in Cas the graphic designer that you won’t shut up about because you like him so much? That Cas?”

Dean slapped his palm against his forehead. “Yes. _That_ Cas.”

“Oh man, that sucks. Well just tell everyone it’s a mistake. Although…” Sam said glancing over Dean’s shoulder at Castiel who was sandwiched between Mary and Jess and being escorted into the kitchen. “It doesn’t look like he’s too upset about the misunderstanding.”

“Ugh, what am I gonna do? If I tell them, they’re just going to think I’m lying and afraid of commitment and Cas is going to leave. He’s probably just going along with it to be nice and then he’s gone.” Dean dropped his head in his hands.

“I don’t really know him, but he doesn’t seem like that type of guy. Dean, it’ll be fine. But… you should probably talk to him and apologize before this goes any further. You know how Mom gets.”

Dean groaned again, louder this time, and rushed out and into the kitchen. Mary had already put Cas to work, having him help cut out gingerbread men and siding for the traditional Winchester gingerbread house-making contest. He looked like he was enjoying it, and it warmed Dean’s heart to see Cas smile and nod while his mom gave him instructions. He seemed to fit right in, and wow, no, Dean could not be thinking this way right now.

Dean stepped further into the kitchen and cleared his throat to get his mom’s and Cas’s attention. “Hey, uh, Mom, I’m gonna need Cas back for a minute.”

“Oh of course, dear. I think he’s almost done anyway. Right?” She turned to Cas who had placed the last piece of gingerbread on the tray. He nodded and went to the sink to wash off the flour and dough from his hands. “Why don’t you two take your things up to your room? You remember where it is.”

“My room? But-“

“I know you said you’d sleep on the couch, but that was before I knew Ash was coming. It’s a big bed up there. You and Cas don’t mind sharing, do you?”

“Uh, Mom, that’s not—“

“Dean, we are all adults here. I don’t have a problem with it.”

“Mom, you don’t understand-“

“Now, now, go on and hurry up. You skipped out on dinner, so you get to help make dessert, and you don’t get to skip out on the houses this year either. Run along,” Mary said turning Dean around by the shoulder and pushing him and Castiel out of the kitchen.

Everyone else was spread out in the living room watching television, so Dean didn’t say a word as he walked past them, Castiel following behind him. Dean hefted up a few of their bags, Cas carrying the rest, and they walked up the stairs in silence. It wasn’t until he had gotten to his old room, dropped the bags in his hand, and shut the door after them that he rounded on Cas.

“Cas, I am _so_ sorry. I swear I didn’t tell them you were my boyfriend. I think Missouri just assumed when she saw us and told everyone.”

 “It’s okay, Dean. I’m not upset. It was just a misunderstanding.” Cas set the bags he had carried onto the bed then faced Dean.

“I will go downstairs right now and tell everyone and fix this. I should have said something immediately, but everyone kind of swarmed in and I just…” Dean sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel took a step closer to Dean who was staring down at his feet. “If you want to tell them you can, but… I don’t… mind?”

Dean looked up, his eyebrows near his hairline. “What?”

Cas rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s that… well… it was nice to feel so included, like part of the family? If you told them the truth, wouldn’t they act differently with me after?”

“What are you saying? You’re saying you want to pretend to be my boyfriend?”

He took another step closer to Dean. “I am. If you are… that is. I mean, you did say you wanted to avoid questions about you being single, didn’t you?”

“Well yeah, but, Cas…. Are you sure?”

“What, you don’t think I can pretend?” he said, taking another step toward Dean, firmly putting him in Dean’s personal space.

Dean desperately fought the urge to both back up and move closer and wrap his arms around Cas’s waist. “I didn’t say that.”

“Good. That’s settled then. Come on,” he said backing up and moving to the door. He held out his hand, waiting for Dean to take it.

For a moment Dean’s mind went blank. Was Cas seriously just going to go along with the boyfriends thing the entire vacation? What if someone found out? Wait, it was too late for that because Sam already knew. Did this mean Cas liked him as more than a friend? Surely you didn’t pretend to be someone’s significant other for a week if you didn’t like him, right? Was Cas really just doing this because he was afraid Dean’s family wouldn’t keep making him feel included?

If anything, if the truth of their fake relationship came out, Dean would be the one his family would blame. He didn’t think his family would treat Cas any different if he told them all right then and there about the mix up, but they might be more reserved towards him and not so subtly tell Dean he’s an idiot for not dating Cas. His mother already seemed to adore him, and everyone else wasn’t far behind.

Dean took Cas’s hand and ignored the flutter in his chest when Cas intertwined their fingers.

Because it wasn’t real. That feeling, that spark, that squeeze of Cas’s hand? It was fake.

And Dean really wished it wasn’t going to all be pretend.

~

When dessert was long finished and the gingerbread pieces had been cooled, it was time for the annual Winchester Gingerbread House Competition. Most years it got pretty heated, and there were awards for most creative/original, most likely to get lived in, and best overall. And the team to win best overall not only got bragging rights, but didn’t have to do the dishes all of Christmas break. It was the most coveted prize.

Missouri was always the judge, and this year she had picked Rufus and Pamela to help her (mainly because neither wanted to make one). Missouri was also the one that assigned teams as well. On one team was Mary, John, Jo, and Victor, on another was Bobby, Jody, Dean, and Cas, and the other was Sam, Jess, Ellen, and Ash.

“Since we’ve got a couple new folks, this year, I’ll explain the rules. So pay attention,” Missouri said once everyone had split up and settled with their supplies with their teams. “One. Everything on your houses must be edible. Two. You have one hour to complete your house and decorations including the lawn. Three. And this one is important. Dean,” she said giving Dean a stern look. He smiled and tried to appear innocent and unaware. “No stealing from other teams or sabotaging their houses. Got it?”

Everyone nodded or mumbled their affirmation. “Alright.” She walked over to the timer on the oven and set it to an hour. “Your hour starts… now.” She pushed the start button and watched as the three teams started assembling their houses. Most of the teams ignored one another, zoned in on their own building projects and talking strategy and design.

As he, Cas, and Bobby worked on setting up the base of the house, Jody drew up a few designs and picked out candy. Turns out she used to be an art major before she decided to go into law enforcement, and Bobby couldn’t hide the pride on his face when she showed them her designs. Cas was quite handy with a piping bag, and he and Dean had quickly worked out a system for setting up their base. Bobby was more like the director. Pointing out spots that looked unstable or where it needed more icing.

When it came time to start decorating, Bobby and Jody took one side of the house and Dean and Cas took the other, both following the drawing Jody had done. Cas chastised Dean for eating what they were supposed to be putting on the house. Not that he seemed too upset about it, since Dean saw Cas sneak a few M&Ms from their pile of candy.

“I saw that,” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear when he snuck a gumdrop.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cas whispered back, concentrating on placing icing dots on the roof for Dean to stick M&Ms on.

“Uh huh. You keep eating those and we’re going to run out, and you get to be the one to steal some more,” Dean said as he ignored his own words and shoved a few pretzel sticks in his mouth.

“We have plenty,” Cas slapped at Dean’s hand as he tried to take a few more, “Dean.” Dean grinned and went back to helping fill the roof with more candy.

“Ten more minutes,” Missouri called out to the group.

“Already?” Sam gasped out. Dean looked up at their house and bit back a chuckle at the half-finished state of it. From what it looked like, Ash was jeopardizing his own team by just picking things off to eat. At least _he_ hadn’t done that.

By the time Missouri called out that they had a minute left, Dean’s team was done with the house and was working on the lawn and walkway. Jody was finishing up some marshmallow snowmen, and Bobby was trying his best to line up a path of candy. At thirty seconds, Cas jumped out of his seat and ran to the cooling rack on the counter where the extra gingerbread men and pieces were. He ran back to his seat with a few small pieces of gingerbread.

“Uh, Cas?”

“I had Mary bake these pieces and I forgot,” he said while he placed a longer piece down in front of the house, lining up another piece and standing it up behind it and attaching it to the first.

Dean quickly realized what Cas was making and broke off a few smaller pieces and stuck them on either side of the first piece Cas had placed.

The buzzer went off and Missouri called time, leaving Cas and Dean to sit back and admire the gingerbread bench they had made. It wasn’t the prettiest looking bench, but it gave their house a little something extra. Jody seemed very pleased with the new addition and high-fived Cas for thinking of it. Dean turned to do the same and noticed that Cas had icing on him.

“Oh, uh, Cas, you got some,” he said pointing to the spot of icing on Cas’s lower lip. He desperately wanted to lick it off but resisted the urge.

Cas licked his lip. “Gone?”

Dean shook his head. “Can I?” Cas slowly nodded, and Dean took his thumb and wiped away the frosting. Dean moved to wipe his thumb on a nearby napkin, but Cas took hold of his wrist and licked the icing off of Dean’s thumb instead. Dean inhaled sharply.

Holy crap, did Cas really just do that? Was he just playing it up for everyone? Dean’s eyes flicked around him, but no one else seemed to be paying attention to them, too busy admiring their handiwork or washing their hands in the sink. He didn’t have much more time to analyze what had happened or ask Cas what that meant because Missouri was hurrying them out of the kitchen so she, Pamela, and Rufus could start the judging and determine the awards.

While they awaited the verdict, Sam took Dean aside into another room.

“Um… so if you were waiting for the right time to let everyone know, you passed up about 10 opportunities,” Sam stated.

“I know we’re uh… I’m not going to say anything.”

“What? Are you serious? You’re just going to let everyone think you’re dating? And Cas was cool with that?”

“Yes to all of those. Look, family is tough for Cas, and he said he didn’t want to say anything because he was worried we wouldn’t include him or whatever.”

“Yeah, but Dean—“

“Sammy, I know. It’s just till we’re here. He’s having fun, and he looks happier than I’ve ever seen him at work.”

“Are you going to be able to handle this though?” Sam asked, concern etched on his face.

“I’ll be fine. I know what I’m getting into.”

Sam looked skeptical. He opened his mouth to say something, but Missouri called them back into the kitchen, ending the interrogation. Dean was grateful for that, the last thing he needed was pity from his younger brother about his crush turned fake boyfriend. He knew Cas didn’t really like him in that way. They had agreed to do this to help each other out to make their Christmas a little nicer and easier to get through. Nothing would come of it past that.

~

Being the victors of the gingerbread house contest (the bench was what clenched it Jody claimed), Bobby, Jody, Dean, and Cas went to bed early while the others were left to clean up the mess they had all made. Dean geared himself for a week of sleeping on the floor as he trailed after Cas up the stairs. He didn’t want to make Cas uncomfortable, but his family was going to know something was up if he were to sleep anywhere other than their room.

He and Cas got ready in silence, taking turns in the bathroom to brush their teeth and change into pajamas. Usually Dean slept in only his boxers, but declined that plan and put on an old T-shirt and sweats. He pulled a few pillows off the bed and fetched a blanket from the closet to make himself comfortable on the floor. When Cas walked out of the bathroom to find Dean lying on the ground, he looked at first confused than angry.

“Why are you on the floor?”

“You can have the bed. We can take turns if you want, but I’ll sleep down here tonight.”

“Dean, you don’t have to sleep on the ground. The bed is plenty big enough for the both of us. I’m alright with sharing, that is unless… you don’t want—“

“Well I just didn’t think you’d want to. Since we’re not really, you know.”

Cas rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed, throwing back the opposite side of the sheet for Dean. “Get up here, Dean. You are not sleeping on the floor.” His tone of voice was such that Dean knew that was the end of that and he wouldn’t argue about it. So Dean dragged his pillows back up to the bed and slid in between the sheets.

He reached up to turn off the bedside lamp, Cas doing the same on the other side.

“Night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.”

They both tried to keep to their respective sides for the night, and in the morning when they had both drifted to the middle closer to one another, neither said a word.

~

The next few days were filled with last minute Christmas shopping and errands. It was like Castiel was part of the family. He talked with John and Bobby and Rufus about sports even though he had told Dean he wasn't a huge sports fan. He willingly listened to Ash talk about computers, a topic that Sam only lasted about ten minutes with before he had to walk away. He helped Mary, Pamela, and Missouri in the kitchen, and he even accompanied Jess, Ellen, and Jo when they went to the mall to get a few more presents.

Sam hadn't said anything more about the fake relationship and had even finagled scenarios where Dean and Cas would be alone together more. He even worked out something with mistletoe in a shop entrance, but Cas hadn't seen it and Sam, thankfully, didn't press the issue. Dean wasn't sure if it was because Sam thought it was funny or if he thought he was being helpful. In any case, every time it happened, it only served to confuse Dean more.

The handholding became a constant, which Dean didn't mind. Every once in a while, Cas would peck him on the cheek. But it was when no one was around or paying attention that Cas got more flirty, curling more into Dean's side on the couch, brushing his fingers against the nape of Dean’s neck. At one point when everyone had left to pick up lunch, Dean had ended up on the floor sitting between Cas's legs while Cas massaged his shoulders and neck. That wasn't something you just did for a friend was it?

Dean meant to ask Cas about it, figure out if what he was doing was still part of the act, but he could never find a moment. They didn't have much time to themselves now that it was Christmas Eve and his family had all these activities planned. He could have asked when they were alone in bed together (a phrase he was still getting used to), but they were both tired by the end of the day. And he didn't want to ruin the fact that they wordlessly drifted closer and closer to each other each night and woke up spooning. It was nice and Dean wanted to hold on to it, hold on to Cas, for a little longer.

On Christmas Eve, as per Winchester tradition, they would go look at Christmas lights. Usually they would walk, but this year Mary (and Missouri) decided to rent a few horse-drawn carriages to cart them around the neighborhood. The only problem was that they only rented two, and each one only carried six people. There were fifteen of them.

Ash voiced that he would prefer to walk, and because Castiel didn’t think it was right to have any of the ladies or the older members of their party walk, Cas volunteered he and Dean to walk as well. Dean was going to volunteer them too (and from the looks of it, so was Sam), but it warmed Dean’s heart that Cas cared so much about the well being of his family when he hadn’t known them more than a few days.

Once the two carriages were loaded and trotting off down the road, Cas, Dean, and Ash followed along on the sidewalk. There were other people out, too, looking at the lights and decorations. Dean smiled to himself as he passed a group of little children pointing at a large Santa that someone had placed at the top of their chimney.

Ash walked ahead of them, stopping every once in a while to get a better look at something. Cas walked side by side with Dean and after a few houses, reached over to hold Dean's hand. It was cold out and they were both wearing gloves, so Dean couldn't feel the warmth of Cas's hand against his palm.

He had gotten use to it these last few days. Used to having Cas around, used to having him pressed against his side, used to feeling his weight on the other side of the bed. It was like Cas belonged there, had always belonged there next to him, and Dean was already mourning the loss he would feel when it was over and they had to go back to being coworkers and tentative friends.

Dean didn't think he could go back to how things were. And unless he had been reading everything wrong and the private touches and caresses from Cas had been pretend, Dean thought that Cas might not want to go back to things before this trip either.

He slowed his pace, waiting for Ash to turn the corner. When they lost sight of him, Dean started, "So, Cas are you liking your vacation so far? My family isn't too big and annoying for you?"

Cas laughed. "No, they're wonderful. I've missed it. Being part of a big celebration, having everyone you love around." Cas stared intently at the ground in front of them as they walked. "Before my parents died, my family used to get together for the holidays. All my aunts and uncles would come and my cousins and siblings and I would play games. Those reunions are some of the best memories I have."

He paused and Dean wondered if he should change the subject because it looked like Cas was having a hard time talking about it. But he continued,

"After my parents passed away and we all got older, everyone kind of drifted apart. My parents were the ones that had kept everyone together. We send cards and things, but I haven't seen my extended family in years. I don't particularly get along with my siblings, so we don't get together either." He sighed and stopped walking to face Dean. "Sorry, Dean, I don't mean to unload this on you. Your family has been so kind and welcoming, and I'm grateful you invited me and shared your family with me."

"Of course, Cas. You don't need to apologize. I'm glad you came. And… I'm sorry about your family, but you're always welcome to mine. They all love you, so I think you've already been adopted in anyway."

Dean winked at Cas and smiled. It looked like Cas was blushing slightly, but maybe it was the chill. They were still standing on the sidewalk, other families and couples walking around them. He didn't want to ruin the moment by asking Cas his original question, but he had to know. Did Cas actually like him or was it all a lie?

"Uh, Cas... I know we've been pretending—"

"I know," Cas interrupted, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Look, Dean, I know I said we should pretend to be dating, but that was a mistake."

 _Oh no,_ Dean thought. A mistake? So he's regretting fake dating him then? All those signals had been false? Just a part of keeping up the ruse and they meant nothing?

Cas cut through his thoughts, "Dean, I like you too much to keep pretending. I understand if you don't feel the same way, in which case I can leave. But, I don't think I can go on acting like we're dating anymore. I don't..." Cas's voice got small, "It'll hurt more than it already does knowing it's not real."

Wait. Back up. Cas liked him? Cas didn't want to pretend either?

"You like me?"

Cas ducked his head to the side and mumbled, "For a while now."

"Really?" Cas gave him a nod. "Cas, you gotta know I like you, too. I've liked you for months!"

Cas looked up at Dean, his blue eyes wide and bright and hopeful. "Yeah?"

Dean grinned, "Yeah. Cas, I don't want to pretend anymore either."

Cas stepped closer to Dean so their chests were pressed together. "You don't?"

Dean placed a hand on Cas's hip to bring him closer and his other hand on his cheek to tilt his face up slightly. "No, I don't." He leaned in, but it was Cas that closed the distance, bringing their mouths together for their first, real kiss.

They would have continued, but Dean could hear cheers and hollers nearby. When they broke apart and turned toward the noise, both carriages of Dean's family were stopped next to them, clapping and cheering.

"Finally!" Missouri shouted. "You owe me ten bucks, Sam. Told you they'd stop pretending and make it official before Christmas," she said with a smirk.

"Finally?! You knew?" Dean yelled.

"Oh, honey, it wasn't hard to figure out," Mary remarked.

Dean spluttered, "You all knew?" He looked at all of them as they all nodded.

Right then Ash walked up to them. "We all knew what?" he asked.

"That Dean and Cas were only pretending to be boyfriends," Jo answered.

"What? No way! You two aren't dating?" Ash said in genuine surprise.

"They are now," Sam said.

Ash's face twisted in confusion. "Wait, I am really confused now. I don't get it."

Ellen let out a groan and a few others chuckled. "I ain't explaining it out here; it's freezing," Ellen said.

"We've got pie and hot cider back at the house. We'll go home and explain," Mary said.

Ash shrugged and rushed forward to catch up with the carriages that were already moving back to their drop off spot down the street.

"If you two take your time, I can't promise there'll be pie left!" Missouri called out to Dean and Cas.

Dean waved her off and turned back to Cas. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and Cas did the same to Dean.

"We should go before they eat it all. Missouri told me she made your favorite."

"We can get pie later. I think we should take advantage of being alone." He wiggled his eyebrows, and Cas shook his head and chuckled.

"I guess we could keep walking? Finish looking at the lights?"

"That sounds excellent. I think my favorite house is around the corner. They make it look like the top of their Christmas tree is sticking out of the roof. Come on," said Dean, pulling away from Cas's arms. He took a hold of Cas’s hand to lead him around the corner. They walked hand in hand, both of them grinning from ear to ear, down the block.

~

By the time they got back to the house, there was definitely no pie or cider left, and both Dean and Cas were sporting red, swollen lips and messy hair that were not from the cold weather or the wind.

And Dean couldn’t have cared less.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
